everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerisefan03/Abstract OC Concepts
This is different than Characters who will not get pages, in that these are abstract concepts for OC's that I hope to eventually make and use. I might not, but there's a greater chance these will get pages than the ones that are secondary characters. Carina Hangen * Carina is destined to be sister who hangs herself in the story Bearskin * Neutral * Sunshine, rainbows, sparkles * It's like the severity of her destiny has not hit her * In her yearbook year * No one wants her to be corrupted by her destiny * Acts like a 2 year old ** Whether this is from trauma or a mental deficiency or just a choice is unknown * Everyone is patient with her though * Raised by nuns ** Was actually two, or there about, when she was brought to the convent ** May not actually be an orphan, only Reverend Mother knows and she's not telling * Doesn't talk, but when she does, it's high pitched and slurred * Black hair in two braids that meet in a high bun * Pale skin with birthmark by her left eye * Black eyes * Loves to color * "I wanna be a uni'orn " * Very, very, very uncoordinated ** Usually crawls on at the convent but tries to toddle around EAH Jaevel Demonic * Son of the demon from the Snow Queen * In his Legacy year * Has a crush on Corina * Brave * Smart * Inferiority complex * His father likes Johanna better than him * He hates Johanna but not because of that. * No shoes * Corina is his tutor * Insomniac * Once dated Lykos, ended on friendly terms when they realized the only thing they had in common was hatred of Johanna * Weakness for bathbombs * Archer * Dark red curls * "What is this "heat" you speak of?" * Goes by Jay because no one can pronounce his name * Likes dogs Clara Ginger * Successor to Mother Ginger * Yes she's a ginger, (shameless irony and jokes come from Ris) * Roybel ** Can't mother and that's kind of a big deal so... ** Hates kids * Ballerina * Prima Donna * Brat, but a likeable brat * Likes magic a lot * GLITTER!! * No ginger jokes * Dislikes diets ** Can eat pretty much anything she wants and gains like no weight ** Thinks that's normal so she scoffs at any diets * Used to be friends with Clarey, but her attitude eventually annoyed the princess * Doesn't have a temper unless you joke about her hair * Is not Mother Ginger's daughter, Mother Ginger herself doesn't like that she was picked to be her successor * Sundress, tights and leg warmers * Loving, if someone loves her she'll try to reciprocate it at least somewhat. ** Once she loves, she loves for life, no matter what you do. ** She worries that her boyfriend is going to chose Shana over her, despite him telling her that won't happen * "Speechless" by Naomi Scott * Has been called by Mother Ginger, among other things ** Claire ** Carla ** Calli ** Carrie ** Cana ** Laura ** Cara ** Literally at this point, Clara can't decide if Mother Ginger doesn't remember her name or just doesn't want to call her Clara. Aline Gelin * Daughter of the Turk from the King of Love ** Destined to be the Princess of Portugal * Pen pals with Clara * Damballa's roommate * Singer * Insecure * CAFFEINE!!!! * And sugar ** but mostly caffeine * Narcoleptic ** Which makes her friendship with Emil the Insomniac all the more humorous * A dork * pessimist * But you do you, even if your sunshine and rainbows * A wanna be detective Shana Plumm * The next Sugar Plum Fairy * Glitter! * Pay attention to me and only me * Everyone else is second rate * A porcelain doll ** literally, brought to life by the Sugar Plum Fairy * Confrontational * Petty * Spiteful * kind of the evil that makes you laugh more than anything * Pathological Liar ** Invented a boyfriend and sent texts to herself, supposedly from him, after being rejected by Emil * To be honest, this kind of is inspired by the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker and the 4 realms. ** Loosely ** Pink hair, (that might be candy like in the movie) and pale purple dress Category:Subpages